


The Occasional Poet Dreams of Stardom

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My (ship) manifesto. Written around 1992 or so. Slightly modified for fannish purposes in 2003,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Occasional Poet Dreams of Stardom

"The Occasional Poet Dreams of Stardom"

 

What I want:

I want my first novel  
to be required reading at my old high school.  
Right between To Kill a Mockingbird  
and Macbeth.  
I want to be a critical success  
and a best seller.  
I want you to hate me  
because I'm beautiful  
and like me  
just the way I am.

I want to write the song  
they'll be playing  
the first time you dance  
with your one, true, love.

I'd like to be a bad influence  
and a positive inspiration  
depending on your perspective.

I want to live fast,  
and die young,  
but I want to get to know my grandchildren.

I'd like you to jump on my bandwagon  
but I don't want to be a media fad.

I want to be the next big thing  
without selling out  
or losing my edge.

I want to be loved  
by a kind, handsome man  
with Michael Rosenbaum's ass  
and Lex Luthor's wallet  
.  
I want to play Madison Square Garden  
while a crowd of 50,000  
hold up their lighters  
begging me for one more song.

What I really want:  
A few good ideas  
someone to love me  
and a good way to live.


End file.
